Buildings and other structures often utilize equipment to provide an optimal environment. A number of devices and equipment may be placed within a building to provide heating, cooling, lighting, airflow, refrigeration, energy monitoring, among other desired functions. For example, a building may include one or more of a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, a refrigeration system, and an automation system. HVAC systems may provide heating and cooling to a space within the building. Refrigeration systems can be used to refrigerate particular spaces within the building, such as within refrigerators, display cases, and walk-in coolers. Automation systems may control lights, fans, or other powered equipment within the building. Each system may be managed separately by an operator of the building.